If They Were A Normal Family
by ILU Greg
Summary: I intented to title it They Wouldn't Be The Joneses If They Were A Normal Family, but it was too long so I had to stick with that. It's my first attempt on a Jones story. pls be nice. Thanks to my Holly, my beta! rated T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1 All Before Breakfast

Disclaimer: I do not own Indiana Jones or other characters. I just burrowed them for my little story here. But I wouldn't say anything if they'd give me a Harrison Ford or a Shia LaBeouf )

AN: Hey guys! This is my first attempt on a Indiana Jones story. I hope you'll like it. I'm not so sure about it, but I'll try anyway. Hope for at least a few reviews. Thanks. Have fun. ILU Greg.

And a special thanks to Holly, who's my wonderful beta. Thank you so much!

**Chapter 1: All Before Breakfast**

The former Henry Jones Jr. walked into the kitchen and towards his wife, who stood near the stove preparing breakfast. He hugged her from behind and kissed her on the cheek.

"Smells great." He murmured into her ear.

"I hope it tastes great, too." Marion replied spinning around to kiss him fully on the lips, smiling.

"I bet it does." Indy replied looking around. " Where is he?"

"Still in bed I guess. I already tried to get him down." They were refering to their seventeen year old son Mutt.

"I'll get him down." Indy said, getting back upstairs. He knocked on the door once before walking in. "Get out of bed right now!" He demanded looking at the teen who was face down into his pillow.

"Why should I?" Came the boy's muffled reply.

"Because you're going to school today."

"I told you already, I'm not going!" The young man answered, slowly raising his upper body to glare at the his new found father.

"I don't care what you want! You're going, Today! End of the discussion!" Indy bellowed causing Mutt to get up from the bed and in his face.

"Don't act like you care now! You didn't even know me two month ago and now you're acting like you're the caring daddy. I don't need this shit! You can't make me do anything! You're _not_ my father!" Mutt yelled right back with the same amount of force.

A moment of silence followed, then Indy turned around and went out of the room. Mutt moved back towards the bed and fell back on it and let his head fall back onto the pillow and sighed. 'Way to begin the day.' He thought sarcastically.

A moment later he heard his mother bounding up the stairs and come into the room. She looked at him with sad eyes. "This time you really went to far." She stated firmly before turning and leaving his room. She didn't even say his name and he knew had gone too far.

Groaning, he pushed up from the bed and stumble out as soon as his feet touched the floor and into the bathroom. After a quick shower, he brushed his teeth and went to put some clothes on. He made his way quickly down the stairs and to the front door. Marion didn't acknowledge him as he walked out the door and jumped onto his motorbike and drove off away from the house.

**--Space--**

After he went to the principle's office to get his schedule he knew where he had to go, his first class Algebra. When he came into the class he saw that the lesson hadn't started yet. He went to the teacher.

"Good morning. I'm M –" He caught himself. "Henry Jones III. Is this the algebra class?"

"Ah, good morning, Mr. Jones." The fat, bald, crazy and really disturbing looking teacher answered. "Yes, you're right here. Just sit over there. Next to Ms. Parker." He pointed to one of the girls.

Mutt nodded and went to sit next to the girl. She smiled at him and stretched out her hand. "Hi, I'm Jennifer."

"Hello, Jennifer. I'm Mutt." He shook her hand.

"Mutt?" She asked with a confused expression on her face.

He smiled at her and she wanted to kiss him right then. "Everyone calls me that. My real name's Henry, but I'd rather stick with Mutt."

"Okay, Mutt." She grinned at him. "You can call me Jenny or Jen. Whatever you like better."

"You like math, Jenny?" He asked.

She grimaced. "I hate math. My father signed me up for that. Wanted me to learn something 'useful'." She rolled her eyes. "As if algebra is useful." They said in sync and then began to laugh.

The teacher cleared his throat. "Would you mind if I started this lesson now?" The two went silent. "Ms. Parker, would you mind showing Mr. Jones around on his first day?"

"Not at all, Sir." She answered quickly causeing Mutt to raise an eyebrow.

"Good. By the way, Mr. Jones, I'm Doctor Calf." He turned to write something on the board.

"More like a cow." Mutt whispered. Jenny snickered and elbowed him softly. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

'Maybe this wouldn't be that bad after all.' Mutt thought as he turned towards the board.

**--Space--**

Mutt groaned as he walked out of the room. "Those were the two longest hours of my life. How can something be _that _boring, for that long?!" He moaned to Jenny.

She laughed in agreement, I know what you mean. The next lesson will be better I promise."

"Yeah? Which one is it?"

"Archelogy." She replied.

Of course his parents had to sign him up for archelogy. 'Well, at least it's better than algebra.' He thought.

"Mutt?"

"Huh?"

Jenny smiled. "We're here."

"Oh."

She laughed and grabbed his arm, then pulled him with her.He looked at the teacher and then came to a sudden stop.

"You've got to be kidding me." He muttered as Jenny looked to him.

"What did you say?" She asked looking towards her friend.

"Nothing." He told her. Of course it had to be his new found father who'd teach this class. He had wondered earlier in his algebra class if the day could get worse and there was his answer. He sat down next to his new found friend and waited for the lesson to start.

AN: That's it for the first chapter. Next one will follow soon, if you'd like. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. ILU Greg.


	2. Chapter 2 Doctor Jones' Class

Disclaimer: I do not own Indiana Jones or other characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Indiana Jones or other characters. I just burrowed them for my little story here. But I wouldn't say anything if they'd give me a Harrison Ford or a Shia LaBeouf )

AN: Here comes #2. It's a bit shorter. Please have a little patients with me. Thanks for those kind reviews. You're the best. Hope you'll like this one. Special thanks goes to Holly, my beta. Thank you so much. ILU Greg.

**Chapter 2: Doctor Jones' Class**

Dr. Jones looked at the class. His gaze went to his son, but it didn't linger. Yeah, he was still angry. "Good morning everyone." He greeted and the class repeated the phrase. He began checking if everyone was there. After he was done he began to talk about his last trip. It just happened to be the same adventure Mutt was on. He was glad, Indy didn't tell everyone he'd been there too.

Indy told the class about the country, the natives, and of course the artifacts. He wrote some things on the board and made some drawings here and there. Then he turned back towards the class and asked if anyone knew more about it.

"Wasn't there something with a crystal skull?" A young man in the front row asked.

"That's correct, Mr. Stuart. Do you know anything about that?" The boy shook his head."Does anyone know something about the crystal skull?"

Mutt looked around and sighed. No one knew anything so he raised his hand. The now Jones Sr. looked at him. "Mr. Jones."

Mutt cleared his throat. "There's a myth that Francisco de Orellana took the skull into his grave. He went missing in the 1500s while seeking Akator, which is known better as

El Dorado. The skull is elongated in a shape as if inigenous people formed their own skulls into it." The class chuckled a bit. He took a breath and then continued talking.

"Some people believe the skull is from an extraterrestrial lifeform and is holding great psychic power. The myth says that there is a chambered tomb in Akator. Inside there are supposed to be thirteen crystal skeletons seated in thrones. One with a missing skull."

"Very good, Mr. Jones." Indy smiled, impressed that his son actually remembered those things. He just wanted to continue when the bell rang and signaled that the lesson was over. Everyone stood up and Indy spoke before they could leave the room. "Be prepared for the next lesson. We'll write a short summary about the myth of Orellana, worth a test grade." The students groaned as they exited the classroom.

"I'm impressed, Mutt." Jenny muttered to him impressed. "And I thought I was smart."

"I'm not that smart. It's just something I heard once." He replied looking over to his father.

"Yeah, sure." She chuckled. "You coming?"

"Ahm, no. I wanna talk to Dr. Jones first."

"Okay, I'll wait at your locker, okay?"

"Where was it again?" Mutt asked trying to remember himself.

Jenny sighed and rolled her eyes, but the smile was still there. "I'll wait in front of the men's room. You do know where that is, right?"

Mutt grinned. "Of course I do."

"You say that now." She giggled as she left and closed the door.

They were alone now and the younger Jones walked towards his father. He stood there for a few moments, waiting for Indy to finish what he was writing.

"Can I do something for you, Mr. Jones?"

Mutt cringed at the cold tone. "Ahm... I... I wanted to –" Suddenly the door flew open and the principal came into the room. "Henry, I have to talk to you." He looked up from the folder he was reading. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" He asked.

"No." Indiana replied. "Was there something else, Mr. Jones?"

Mutt swallowed hard. "No, Sir." He said and then walked out of the room.

AN: Bad? Hope not. I'm grateful for every review. Thank you for reading and for the reviews. Have a good day. ILU Greg


	3. Chapter 3 Kidnapped

Disclaimer: Do I have to tell you? Nah, I don't think so!

AN: Hope you'll like this one. Thanks for the reviews. AND SPECIAL THANKS TO HOLLY :D

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped**

He walked towards the men's room, where Jenny was waiting for him.

"There you are." She stated happily. "You okay? You look kinda sad."

He forced a grin and replied. "I'm good just thinking. What's the next class?"

"Weren't four hours enough today?" She asked incredulously.

"It's already over? That's great. Let's go then." Mutt's mood brightened slightly as they began to walk out of the university.

"I have to go in that direction." Jenny pointed to the right side.

"Hey, I can give you a lift, if you want." Mutt offered grinning.

Her face lit up. "That would be lovely." She blushed.

"Cool. Come with me." They walked towards the Harley.

"A bike?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Motorcycle." He corrected. "You coming? I'm a good driver,I promise."

"Okay." She responded, then got onto the motorbike behind Mutt holding on tight.

"You don't have to kill me." He laughed as she loosened her grip, blushing again.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry, you won't fall off." He said and then drove off. When they arrived at her house Mutt brought her to the front door. "Okay, wanna meet me at the new café in an hour?"

"Yeah, I'd love that. I'll see you soon." She gave him a kiss on the cheek " Thanks for the ride." Then walked into he house.

He looked at the closed door. 'Wow! She's sweet. Can't wait to see her again." He grinned and then walked back to his motorbike. After he parked his bike in the garage he went into the house and into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom." He greeted. As soon as she turned to face him. He saw the look on her face and she completed it with her hands on her hips.

"Where have you been?" She questioned loudly.

"At the university."

She looked disbelieving at him. "What did I tell you about lying?"

"Lying? Nononono! I really was at the university. I spend two hours asking myself why you had to sign me up for algebra and the next two why I'm in Professor Jones' class."

"I can't believe you went to school." She smiled hugged him to her happily. "I'm proud of you, Mutt." She kissed him on the forehead.

"Mom!" He wriggled out of her grip. "I even apologized to him, but he wouldn't listen." Mutt whispered to her sadly.

Marion bit her lip. "I'll talk to him, but that really wasn't nice of you this morning."

"I know and I'm sorry. I'll try better, Mom. I promise." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then walked back to the front door. "I going meet a friend now, okay? I'll be back for dinner."

"Okay, Honey. Don't be late."

"I won't." He replied, halfway out the door.

He arrived at the café right on time. Jenny stood there waiting. "Hey." He walked to her and kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed smiling. "Hi. Wanna go inside?"

"Yeah. Let's go." He went to open the door for her.

"Thank you." She smiled and he grinned back.

Marion just finished cooking lunch when Indy came home. He walked into the kitchen. She turned around and smiled at him. "You look so sweet right now." She chuckled, his lips curling into a small smile. He embraced her and slowly kissed her. "Mhmmm..."

Henry hugged her even closer and laid his chin on the top of her head.

"Indy? What's wrong?"

"Just glad to be home..." He whispered to her.

"Mutt was at school, right?" She asked and he nodded. "I wanted to talk to you about that." They pulled apart. "He said he tried to apologize."

"I know, He did." He sighed moving to sit at the table.

" You didn't give him the chance to do so, why?" He turned his face and kept silent. "Don't do that now, Indy. You always wanted your father to spend more time with you and now you cut Mutt off. You have a son now, Indy. Don't do this to him."

"I'm sorry." He apologized turning to look at her face.

She smiled at him. "Don't say that to me."

He looked at her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She grinned answering and they kissed again.

"Where is he?" Indy asked.

"Meeting a friend. He'll be back for dinner." Indy nodded. "How did he do?"

Henry smiled. "Great. He's really smart. He actually remembered everything I told him about Francisco de Orellana and the crystal skull."

"He's got your brain." Marion grinned and he laughed.

**--Space--**

"... It's really no problem. I'll take you home. It's on my way."

"No it's not." Jenny replied, smiling.

Mutt grinned. "Okay, it's not. But it really isn't a problem."

They stood in front of the café now. They had talked for at least three hours. How time flies when ones having the time of their life.

Jenny was about to reply when a black van pulled up next to them. Two big men stepped out of the truck and onto the sidewalk looking at the couple.

"Henry Jones III?" One of them asked with a heavy acent.

Mutt turned around. "It's Mutt. Who's asking?"

The other man hit Mutt with his fist and then threw him into the van. Before Jenny could say or do something they drove away.

"MUTT!" She screamed and people looked at her.


	4. Chapter 4 Telling The Joneses

Chp

**Chapter 4 : Telling the Joneses**

"Mhmm... Indy..." Marion moaned when her husband pressed her against the kitchen counter, kissing her passionately. Before it could go any further someone knocked at the door

Marion went to open it, but Indy stopped her. "Mutt's got a key."

She shoved him away, then pecked at his lips. "Maybe he left it home." Indy groaned leaning his forehead on hers as she chuckled. She pulled away and made her way towards the door. She was surprised when she opened the door and found a crying girl outside. "Hey, are you alright?"

"D...Does Mutt – Mutt Jones live here?" She hiccuped.

"Yes, but he isn't home right now. Can I help you with something? Come inside." The girl obeyed and Marion closed the door behind her.

"What's wr –" Indy stopped speaking once he saw who it was. "Ms. Parker. Are you alright?"

Jenny looked up only to find her professor looking at her. "Doctor Jones. I – I – I don't think I understand."

"Sit down first, Sweetheart." Marion guided the girl to sit on the couch. Then she perceeded to looked at her husband. "Would you get her some water, Indy?"

"Yeah, sure." He came back a minute later and handed the Jenny the glass. "Ms. Parker."

"Jenny." She responded taking a drink from the glass to clam her nerves.

"Can you tell us what happend to you, Jenny?" Marion asked.

"Not to me...Not to me." She replied broken up tears pouring from her eyes. " T..To Mutt!"

"What? Where is he? Where's Mutt?" Marion bellowed.

"Two men grabbed him and threw him into a van." Jenny cried as Marion held her hand to her chest.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"Honey, please calm down." Indy spoke trying to be calm for his wife, but failing on the inside where he was panicking.

"Calm down? Our son got kidnapped and you want me to calm down?!"

"We have to stay calm if we want to get him back." He retorted, then turned to the girl. "Jenny, what did the men look like? Did you see the licence plate? The brand of the car?"

"It was a black van. There weren't any licence plates. There were two men. They were really big and looked very scary." She uttered quickly glad she could give some information.

"Good. Do you remember anything else?" He questioned her as a thoughtful expression came forth to her face.

"The accent! They sounded russian!"

"Russians..." Indy whined. "Not again."

"What are we going to do now?" Marion asked.

"We wait."

"We wait?!" She exclaimed yelling at her husband. "Our son just go kidnapped and you want to wait?! What for?!" She paced around the living room with the other two watching.

"Honey stop, stop you're going to wear yourself out. They'll contact us. They want something."

"God, Indy." He stretched his hand towards her and she willingly came into his arms.

"So... Mutt is your son?" Jenny asked with a shaky voice.

"Yeah. Henry Jones III." Indy mused. "Long story." He kissed Marion on the top of her head as the telephone began to ring. Marion moved off her husband's lap so he could stand up. Indy picked up. "Hello?"

"Doctor Jones." A man replied. 'Definitely russian.' Indy thought waiting for the idiot to tell him where his son was. "I guess you're missing someone?"

"Where is he? I want to talk to him."

"Please, Doctor Jones. You know how that works. Now listen carefully, you'll get on the next plane to Santiago Atitlán. There is a phone next to the woman's room. I'll see you in Guatemala." And with that the man hung up and Indy laid the phone back into it's craddle. He knew that voice. Why did he know that voice?

"What did he say?" Marion asked.

Henry turned around. "I'm going to Guatemala." He stated firmly as if to say ' I'm going alone.'

"What do you mean 'I'? I'm coming with you." She argued.

"Marion, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"He's my son, too."

"I know –"

"Good."

"I'll come, too." Jenny said with a firm voice, they turned towards her almost forgetting she was there.

"It's too risky." Indy tried to say, but was cut off.

"I don't care. You can't stop me. He's my friend!"

Henry looked at the two stern women. 'Great, overpowered.' He sighed. "Alright. We'll meet at the airport in one hour."

Without another word, Jenny went home to gather supplies for the trip.

"Indy?" Marion asked, her voice full of fear.

"We'll get him back." He answered, kissing her forehead. "I promise!"


	5. Chapter 5 The Phone Call

AN: Here's more :D Have fun!

**Chapter 5: The Phone Call**

They began packing some of their stuff and then headed to the airport. Jenny arrived a moment later than them. She took a moment longer to look at Indy. He was clad in khakis, a loose beige button down, a leather jacket and a hat. He definitely didn't look like a professor now. She wondered if he did that only part times.

"You got what you need?" He asked her.

"Yes, Doctor Jones." She uttered still in disbelief about his choice of non-professional clothing. She and Marion stood back when Indy bought the tickets for the flight to Santiago Atitlán. This was going to be a long flight ...

**INDIANAJONESINDIANAJONESINDIANAJONESINDIANAJONES**

Mutt groaned as he awoke, head throbbing. Did he drink too much again? His eyes were still closed. He wanted to hold his head in his hands, but found himself with his hands bound together. His eyes snapped open and he took in his surroundings. It looked like he was in a tent. Memories flooded back to him. The two russian goons actually kidnapped him!

'Oh happy day.' He thought. Just as he was about to reach for his knife someone walked into the tent.

"Mr. Jones. I see you are awake." He said. "Do you like you're residence."

Mutt didn't reply, just jerked forward watching the mans every move. God, he wanted to punch him badly.

"Behave, Mr. Jones. We wouldn't want to hurt you until your father arrives."

"My father?" He asked confused.

The russian smiled, "Yes, your father. He's coming down here to help us find some artifacts."

"What, your people are too dumb to find them on their own?" Mutt spat.

"Dmitri." The man said. 'Dmitri' made his way towards Mutt and hit him with his fist. "Behave, Mr. Jones. Then maybe nothing will happen to you."

"Maybe?" Mutt asked hissing in pain at the retreating back of the man.

He was alone again. If he could just get his knife, but no chance there. He was wrapped like a christmas present. His hands were not just bound together at his back, but he was bound against some sort of a trunk. 'Great, guess I have to wait.' He thought and leaned his head against the trunk.

**INDIANAJONESINDIANAJONESINDIANAJONESINDIANAJONES**

They just landed at the airport of Santiago Atitlán. Indy made his way towards the women's room and the payphone. Marion and Jenny had a hard time keeping his pace. The phone began to ring and Indy picked up.

"Hello, Doctor Jones." A mans voice greeted.

'I know him. I know, I know him.' He thought, running through mens names trying to think if the men were Russains when it came to him. "Dubrovnik."

"Ah, you finally figured out who I am." Dubrovnik chuckled gleefully." Now listen. I guess your son would be happy if you'd decide to help us. I'd suggest you get a map. I'll give you the coordinates." Dubrovnik told him as Indy fumbled for a piece of paper till he could get a map.

Indy wrote them on the piece of paper. "I want to talk to my son."

"You can do that when you're here."

"How do I know he's still alive? This could be a trap, for all I know." He replied. Indy could hear Dubrovnik say something in russian. "Dad?" Came his son's voice.

"Mutt! Are you okay?" He asked.

"Are you alright, Baby? Did they hurt you?" Marion questioned piggy-backing the phone conversation when she heard her husband saying their son's name, she walked over to Indy immediantly.

"I'm fine." You could hear Mutt smiling. "Just hurry up, would ya? I'm really not _fond_ of the company I've got here." Mutt stressed the word fond as they heard some more russian words.

"Mutt? Son?" Indy asked.

"I think that's quite enough for now. He's still alive. I'll second your son's request. Hurry up. You want him unhurt, right?" With that he hung up.

"Damn it." Indy cursed. "You two go find a place where we can stay, I'll get Mutt."

"No." Marion growled at the words crossing her arms.

"What? Marion, we don't have time for this."

"We're coming with you." Jenny answered for both of them and Marion sent a smirk towards her husband. Realizing defeat again Indy nodded. "Okay, then. Hurry! I need a map and then we'll get him back."

Marion smiled at her husband and then kissed him sweetly. "I love you."

He looked at her and then smiled back. "I love you, too. Now let's go get our son back." Indy said and they began to walk out of the building.

AN: Liked it? Hope so. Again, thanks to my beta :D


	6. Chapter 6 Mutt

**AN: Sorry for the really really really long delay! Please forgive me. Hope you'll like this one. Have fun.**

**Chapter 6: Mutt**

Marion had got a map while Indy had organized a car. Jenny and Marion stood in front of the hotel they were going to be staying in waiting for Indy to arrive. The man in question stopped the car next to the two women. "Ladies." He smiled. The two got into the car and Indy drove off.

"Do you have any idea where we have to go, Doctor Jones?" Jenny asked hoping to get to Mutt soon.

"Of course I do! Jungle, lots of jungle. I got the coordinates. It won't be a problem finding them." After two hours of driving they saw the camp of the russians. Indy stopped the car. "We'll walk from here. No need for them to know where our car is. This way." He said then walked off to the right shortly followed by his wife and his student. They were nearly inside the camp when two russian guys stopped them with pointed guns. One of them yelled something in russian and a moment later a few other men arrived.

"Doctor Jones. It's nice of you to join us. You're right on time." Dubrovnik spoke happily while standing in front of the others.

"Where is he?"

"Patients, Doctor Jones, patients."

"I did what you asked me to do now I want to see my son." Indy answered.

"Very well. Vladimir, bring the boy here." One man walked off and came back a moment later with Mutt. The boy had a purple bruise on his left cheek. Marion ran towards him. The russians wanted to grab her, but Dubrovnik shook his head.

"Mutt, are you okay?" She hugged him and he couldn't do anything against it. His hands were still bound together. "What did they do to you?"

"Mom, I'm fine. I swear I'm fine!" The boy answered tiredly.

Indy joined them looking his son over and then turned towards one of the men and hit him as hard as possible. Oh yeah, he broke the goon's nose. The man's nose bled and he wanted to go at Indy.

"Enough!" Dubrovnik yelled and the man stopped, still holding his nose. "Good punch, Doctor Jones. I'd have done the exact same thing in your position." He chuckled.

Indy's eyes blazed with anger. "If anyone of your men touches my wife, the girl over there or my son again, I'll kill you." He hissed eyes darkening.

Dubrovnik just smiled. "It's already getting dark. We should start reading those maps if we want to set off early tomorrow. Doctor Jones, please follow me."

"Who said I was going to help you?"

Again Dubrovnik just smiled. "Doctor Jones, don't be stupid." He nodded to one of his men. The man took out a knife and held it against Mutt's throat pulling it slightly.

"Don't help them!" Mutt yelled and the man pressed the knife even harder against his throat drawing blood. Indy looked at his son and motioned for him to keep quiet. There was no way he was going to lose him now. He let his head hang. "Show me the maps." He said.

"No! Don't help those fucking commies!" Mutt barked. The russian man pulled the knife away from the young man's throat and turned him around before hitting him with his fist.

Mutt fell to the ground and man kicked him in the ribs, before Indy could jump the man, Dubrovnik took out his gun and shot him in the head. Time stood still for that moment as they gaped at the hole in dead russian's head.

"Никто не делает ничего без моего разрешения! Это ясно?"

"Да, сэр!" The russian replied.

Indy went to his son who laid on the ground holding his stomach. He kneeled next to the boy and put an arm around Mutt, helping him into a sitting postion. "You okay?" He questioned the look of concern chiseled into his face.

Mutt nodded. "Sure."

"One hell of a bruise you got there, Kid."

Dubrovnik cleared his throat. "Would you now follow me now, Doctor Jones?"

Indy glanced over his shoulder and glared before looking back at his son. He stood up and then pulled Mutt to his feet as well. "Where to?" He asked.

"Don't do it." Mutt whispered, but Indy ignored him.

"Follow me, Doctor Jones." Then he nodded towards a group of men. The russians walked over to Marion, Jenny and Mutt and brought them into a tent and tied their hands together.

Mutt glanced at the girl. "Hey, Jenny. Sorry, about the other day."

She smiled. "No problem. I really enjoy this kind of action." He grinned back at her.

Indy walked towards a big table with different maps. He looked them over once. "It's Nahuatl." He stated.

Everyone looked at him. "Nahuatl?" One asked.

Jones took the map with the long excinct mayan language in his hand and began to read it. "Yeah. An old mayan language." He explained.

"You can read it?" Another one asked.

"Not prefectly, but yeah, I can." Jones answered.

"Well, what does it say?" Dubrovnik wanted to know.

"'To find the treasure hidden in the depth, the one who is brave enough, has to go through the clouds.'" He stated.

The whole camp was silent. "What?" One russian asked.

"Do you know where we have to start looking?" Dubrovnik asked.

"It's about 4 miles to the north." He stated firmly.

"We'll start looking there tomorrow. I'd say you go to sleep now, Doctor Jones. We need you wide awake tomorrow morning." Dubrovnik said and went away. Vladimir tied Indy's hands together and then threw him in the tent were the others were.


	7. Chapter 7 I'm getting us outta here

AN: So sorry for the delay, but I can't get a hold of my beta and I intended not to post before my beta read this. Now as you can see, I decided against it. Hope you don't mind. Enjoy.

Chp.7

Marion nearly jumped when someone threw her husband into the tent. She crawled over to him. "Indy? Are you okay, Darling?" She asked.

Jones groaned slightly and then opened his eyes to look into those worried one's of his wife. He smiled slightly. "I'm fine, Honey."

She leaned down to kiss him and Mutt gagged. Marion and Indy just chuckled.

"Hey, lovebirds! We're supposed to get outta here." The youngest Jones stated. "I have my knife, but I can't reach it."

Indy got up as fast as he could. Nearly knocking Marion over. "Where is it?" He asked.

"Left pocket."

Just as he was about to reach into his son's pocket, Marion spoke up. "No. You're not going to do that."

Indy stilled. His back was turned towards his son so he could reach the knife with his hands tied at his back. "No?" He asked frowning. "Marion, I don't want to stay here any longer."

"Out there are dozens of Russians. When we try to get out of here someone gets hurt."

Jones thought for a moment.

"Ah, come on. We can get outta here. As if they'd even realize we're not here anymore." Mutt said.

Of course Indy wanted to get away as soon as possible, but he'd be damned if his family would get hurt.

"Okay." He said after a moment of silence. "We'll wait."

"What?! I can barely feel my fingers anymore!"

"Maybe we should at least get off those ropes." Jenny replied.

Mutt looked at her. "Thank you." She grinned.

"Alright." Indy answered.

"No. We better ask for permission." Marion answered.

"Marion, no." But it was too late.

"Dubrovnik!" She yelled. Vladimir came into the tent. "We want to talk to your boss." She said.

The man went away.

Indy closed his eyes and sighed. "Unbelievable." He whispered.

"What was that, Jones?" She asked.

"Nothing, Honey."

After a while Dubrovnik came in. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

Marion spoke up. "We want those ropes off."

Dubrovnik thought for a moment. "You know that if you try anything, I won't hesitate to shoot you, right?"

"Yes." She answered.

Dubrovnik nodded and went away again. A moment later Vladimir came inside and cut off the ropes.

Mutt rubbed at his wrists. They were red and sore. Then he took out his comb and combed threw his hair. He hadn't done that in a long time now. He figured he must have looked horrible. If that was even possible. "Let's get outta here already." He said.

"Henry Jones III! I swear, if you set one food out of this tent, I'll throw that damn motorbike of your into the sewer." Marion warned.

Mutt let his hands fall onto his lap and sighed but stayed quiet.

Jenny smiled slightly.

Marion scooted nearer towards her husband and snuggled into his side. Indy laid an arm around her and then kissed the top of her head. After a while the two women were fast asleep. Just Indy and Mutt were still awake.

The younger man took out his knife and began to play with it. Indy watched him do so. "How'd you manage to handle it like that?"

"Practise." Came the short reply.

"Must have cut yourself often, huh?" Mutt just shrugged. So much for smalltalk. Indy nodded to himself and then laid his head on Marion's and drifted off to sleep as well.

Mutt rubbed a hand over his face. Damn, he was tired. If he could just be at home right now. Why couldn't they just try to flee? They could go find those damn artefact by themselves and fly back to the States. Indiana Jones always found a way to get away, but this time he didn't even try. Maybe Mutt himself should go for it.

He stood up and went to the entrance of the tent as quiet as he could. As soon as he stepped out of it, a Russian hit him hard enough to throw him to the gound. The man kicked him over and over again and ignored the groans of the young man.

Indy and Marion awoke. Jones looked around and saw that his son was nowhere to be seen. He stood up and went to the entrance of the tent, Marion hot in his heels. When they stepped outside, they saw the Russian working on Mutt.

"Hey, you bastard! I told you not to touch him!" Indy yelled and started towards the man. Two russian men held him back.

Dubrovnik walked out of his tent. "What the hell is going on here?!" He looked at the scene in front of him. "Stop it right now!" The man obeyed. Dubrovnik went towards him. "Next time I kill you." The man nodded and went away. "Let him go for god's sake!"

The two men let Indy walk towards his son. "Junior, you okay?" He asked. The boy nodded, unable to speak.

Marion, Indy and Mutt were back in the tent. They got a bowl filled with water and a cloth. Marion wiped the blood off her son's face. He hissed in pain.

"I told you not to leave the tent."

"Needed to pee." Mutt lied, eyes closed.

Indy looked at his son. Mutt was so much like him. He smiled slightly. The smiled vanished when Marion pulled up Mutt's t-shirt. His body was covered with bruises.

"These bastards!" He exclaimed.

"It's not as bad as it looks like." The youngest Jones said.

"You got a look at yourself lately?" Indy answered.

"Stop it, you two." Marion said. "This really doesn't look good. You should get some sleep." She said, stroking back a few strands that laid on his forehead.

"Mhm..." Mutt replied and after a moment he was asleep.

Marion kissed his temple. "You do have a plan, right?" She asked not looking up from her baby.

"I'm getting us outta here, Honey." Indy answered. Marion nodded and laid her head on her husbands lap. He softly caressed her cheek as he watched her slowly drifting off to sleep. He took off his brown leather jacket and covered her with it. Then he grabbed Mutt's jacket from the ground and covered his son as well. Indy closed his eyes and went to sleep holding both of his loved ones.

AN: Thankful for every review. Take care.


	8. Chapter 8 The wrong thing to say

**AN: Here comes more :D Thanks for sticking to it.**

**Chapter 8: Wrong Thing To Say**

"Wake up!" An unfriendly russian accent demanded, pulling Indy violently from his slumber.

He opened his eyes and looked at Vladimir. "What do you want?" He questioned looking out the tent seeing barely any light visable.

"We're leaving in 10." Valdmir stated firmly, with a last look of discust, he went away again.

Indy rubbed a hand over his face. He looked down at the sleeping form in his lap. "Honey? Wake up, Honey." He shook her lightly.

"What?" She complained having to move from her warm spot, not wanting to move she then buried her head into his stomach.

He smiled. God, he loved her so much. "They want to leave soon."

She began to remember where she was and slowly stood up to wake the girl across the tent to get ready. Maybe they could have some water and a place more private for Jenny.

After the girl was up, Marion went to Indy and kissed his cheek. "You'll handle Mutt?" She asked and he nodded to her as she headed out of the tent with Jenny.

Indy kneeled next to his son. He shook him by the shoulder. "Mutt. Come on. Wake up, Son." Mutt opened his eyes and closed them again a moment later. "Come on. We'll leave in a few." Mutt raised himself to a sitting position and grimaced because of the pain.

"You okay?"

"I'll live." The younger Jones answered brushing off his fathers concerned tone.

"We're getting outta here soon." Indy reassured.

Mutt's eyes lit up. "So, you got a plan?"

"No, not yet." The boy's face fell once more. "Come on. We should go." Indy stood up and held out his hand for Mutt to take.

The young man ignored it getting ready to lift himself off of the hard ground. "I can take care of myself."

"Fine." Indy replied simply and went towards the entrance of the tent. He stopped when he heard the hiss of pain of his son. Just as he wanted to turn back around he felt his son's presence behind him.

"What ya waitin' for old man?" Mutt asked hiding his obvious pain from his father.

"You."

"Well, I don't know 'bout you, but I'm ready." He answered and walk out of the tent without looking back towards Indy. Indy rolled his eyes and followed him. Outside he saw a group of Russians. About twenty men stood there, holding their guns. Dubrovnik stepped out of his tent and walked towards a car. He said something to one of the men and then sat on the boot of the car, together with Jenny. Indy and the others got their hands tied together and were loaded onto another pick-up. One Russian was supposed to watch them. It was just like the last time. Maybe they could overpower that guy and get the hell out of there.

"Hey!" Indy called out. The man raised his head. "Yeah, you. Could you loosen the ropes a bit, I can barely feel my fingers?" The guy made his way towards Indy and leaned over him. Indy took that opportunity to kick his legs. The man's knees buckled and he fell towards Mutt, who kicked him into the stomach. The Russian hit his head on the ground of the pick-up before falling out of it. "Good work, Junior." Indy praised.

"Can you catch that?" Mutt suddenly asked.

"Can I catch what?" Before he could say or do anything else, Indy had Mutt's knife on his shoulder. He gave his son a pointed look before managing to cut off the ropes. After he freed himself, he cut Marion's ropes as well.

"Hey! What about me?" Mutt asked looking at his parents.

"I thought you could take care of yourself?" Indy threw him the knife and then went towards the driver.

Mutt rolled his eyes. "Could you please cut my ropes?" He asked. Marion went to him and then cut them off. "Thanks, Mom." He took the knife and put it back into his pocket. He heard two thudding noises and figured his father had thrown the men out of the car. Mutt made his way to the front as well. Marion followed shortly.

"Would you mind driving, Honey?" Indy asked.

"Not at all, Darling." Marion answered smiling. He gave her a quick kiss and then went onto the back again.

"He's one crazy guy." The young Jones muttered to his mother.

"What are you waiting for, Junior?" Indy asked peering his head into the front of the jeep.

Mutt groaned getting up and going into the back as well. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get Jennifer."

Mutt waited until his mother drove nearer towards Dubrovnik's car. "You know, this shit wouldn't have happened if you'd just let me alone! But, no! You had to force me to go back to that fucking school!" He bellowed to his father.

"I wouldn't be in this position, if you wouldn't exist!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Indy wanted to suck them back in. He never wanted to say something like that to his son, but he had.

Mutt gritted his teeth. "Well, I wasn't given a choice now was I!" He barked and then jumped onto Dubrovnik's car without Indy's mark.

"Well done, Indy." Marion's beautiful voice now growling in her husbands direction.

"I didn't mean it." Indy tried.

"I know you didn't." Marion responded voice still peeved. Indy sighed and then jumped onto the other car as well. He fought with the driver and threw the man out of the car. Mutt was cutting off Jenny's ropes as Dubrovnik thought this would be the best moment to have a go at him. In the last moment, Indy grabbed the Russian's leg and the man fell to the ground.

Mutt helped Jenny onto the pick-up his mother was driving quickly. Now he just had to get that damn map. Indy had to concentrate on driving again, or else they'd drive against some tree. Before Mutt could get hold of the map, Dubrovnik hit him hard and he flew to the ground. The man straddled over him and began to strangle him.

The Russian then stood while pulling Mutt up and held Mutt out of the car. His head was just a few inches over the ground of the jungle. "Time to say goodbye." He smiled sadistically.

Mutt closed his eyes when he felt the man loosen his grip on his shirt and thought, ' What a great way to die.'


	9. Chapter 9 You don't remember?

AN: Merry Christmas to all of you! I hope you'll like my little present ^^

Not beta-ed. All mistakes are mine and stay mine. You hear me?! They Are Mine! Sorry ^^

Chp.9

He imagined the pain of the hard ground, but was surprised when he didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes and saw that his father now had a deadgrip on his jacket. Indy pulled his son back on the car.

"We have to get on the other car." He said and Mutt nodded. Indy grabbed the map and then they jumped onto the pick-up just on time before the other car drove into a tree.

They thought they could get home now. That was until they heard Marion say something that didn't really sound good. "Uh oh." A moment later they car stopped and Indy and co were pulled out of the it.

Dubrovnik wiped the blood from his face. "Nice try, Doctor Jones. Next time you do something like that you'll pay." He said, grabbing the map from Indy's hands and then walked to the entrance of a cave. The four of them were cuffed again and were brought into the cave as well.

Dubrovnik was a greedy for money dumbass. The riddle, Indy had translated for him, didn't interest him. He sent his men searching the whole cave. He himself would wait outside.

Indy, Marion, Jenny and Mutt sat on the floor. Somewhere in the middle of the cave. The tension between father and son was great, but Jenny didn't seem to notice. She was too interested in the cave.

It seemed like hours and the Russian's still hadn't found anything. Indy thought about the riddle again. 'To find the treasure hidden in the depth, the one who is brave enough, has to go through the clouds.' What the hell did that mean?!

"Psst!"

Indy looked up. Who had made that noise? Was he imagining things now?

"Psst! Doctor Jones!" Someone behind him whispered.

He turned his head and found a chinese man looking at him. There was something familiar about him that Indy couldn't quiet place.

The next moment his ropes were off and so were the one's of Marion, Jenny and Mutt.

"You don't remember, huh?" The chinese asked smiling. "I'm hurt, Doctor Jones. I save your sorry butt again and you forget all about me."

"Shorty?" Indy grinned.

"The one and only, Indy." He answered. The next second Indy and Shorty hugged each other.

"It's been too long, Short Round." Indy said.

"It sure has, Indy." He pointed towards the other three. "You wanna intodruce them to me?"

"Sure." He pointed from left to right. "That's my wife, Marion. My student Jennifer and over there is my son, Henry Jones III."

"Mutt." The younge Jones replied.

"You got a lot explaining to do, Doctor Jones." Shorty playfully said and Indy laughed. "Let's get outta here."

"Not without the –"

"Not without the treasure. I know, Indy." The about twenty-eight year old man took something out of his bag. "This is a replicate of some treasure. We leave it here and then go find the real one."

Indy took the crucifix into his hands. It was golden and had diamonds all over it. It was faked, of course, but the Russians wouldn't see that. "Very good, Shorty. Let's do it." He grinned.

"Just one more thing to add, Indy." Shorty took out his baseball cap and put it on his head only to turn it around again.

"I see nothing's changed." Indy said, clapping the chinese on the back. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mutt looking jealous. The professor winced. How come he kept doing the wrong things?

Shorty laid the replicate onto a stone and then ran back towards Indy and the others. After a few moments they hear a Russian yell something. Everyone ran towards the crucifix and Indy and the others took that moment to run further into the cave.

"You've got an idea where we have to go?" Shorty asked panting. They stopped running and looked at the two ways.

"'To find the treasure hidden in the depth, the one who is brave enough, has to go through the clouds.'" Indy mumbled.

"Huh?"

"We have to go up to get down." Indy said.

Everyone looked at him. After a while Shorty's face lit up. "I'd say we go right." Indy nodded and they went that path.

AN: Next part will be on before New Years Eve, I guess. Happy Holidays, Fellas!


	10. Chapter 10 Just lean against the wall

AN: Sorry for the delay. Caught the flu or smth and I feel really bad right now. I'll just go back to bed. Hope you'll like this. Sina

Chp.10

Shorty wanted to go right through the tunnel and towards the treasure, but Indy held him back. "We don't know if it's booby-trapped." He said and then turned towards the others. "Don't touch anything, just lean against the wall and wait."

"Don't listen to him." Shorty said grinning. "Last time he told me to lean against a wall, we nearly died. As I always said, 'Listen to me and you'll live longer.'"

Indy chuckled. "Alright. I'll go check this out then."

"I'm coming with you, Indy."

He turned around again and stared at his friend.

The chinese boy shook his head. "No way, Doctor Jones. I'm old enough now. I'm coming along."

Indy sighed in defeat. "Okay, but –"

"I step where you step. I know, Indy."

Once again, Indy caught a look of jealousy on Mutt's face. 'Damn it! I really need to have a chat with him soon.' He thought.

"This looks too easy, Indy." Shorty said, feeling unsure.

"I know what you mean." He said just before he stepped on a stone, which was suddenly moving downwards. He quickly jumped back. Spikes came out of the stony walls. They'd nearly killed Indiana.

After a few moments of silence because of the shock, Shorty let out a breath. "Maybe it's better that way. The other's don't have to tiptoe around." They continued walking and came to a stop in front of a large hall.

Indy looked around, trying to spot another trap. Shorty leaned against the wall, waiting for his friend to do something. Suddenly the floor cracked open and left a huge whole. Jones turned towards the chinese.

"Got it. No more leaning against walls."

Indy looked up at the ceiling. He took his whip and throw it up. Then he tested weather the wood at the ceiling would hold his weight. He wrapped the other side of the whip around his hand and then swung over the hole. After landing on the other side, he swung the whip towards Shorty.

"Alright, come over." He said and Shorty did as he was told.

"We should get the others first." The young man suggested.

Indy nodded. "You stay here. Don't touch anything and don't lean against anything."

"Yeah, I got. Go already." Shorty smiled.

Indiana swung back over the hole and then walked back towards the group.

"There you are! I thought, you'd never come back." Marion said as soon as she saw him. Jenny stood next to her, looking relaxed. She even smiled at him. Mutt stood against a wall, looking bored. Bored and pissed.

"If you'd now please follow me." He grinned playfully. Marion and Jenny walked past him, Mutt followed slowly. "You alright?"

"Sure." The boy answered, looking straight forward.

They came towards the hole in the ground and Marion looked at him. "You can't be serious, Jones."

"It's fun. You'll see."

"No way!" She protested.

Jenny took the whip and swung over the hole, without saying anything. She grinned, once she was over. "That was fun."

"You're next." Indy told Marion.

"Jones." She warned.

He gave her the end of the whip. "Trust me, Honey. You'll be fine." He kissed her cheek.

She swung over the hole and swung the whip back. She looked more relaxed now and Indy grinned at her. Then he turned towards Mutt.

"I'll just wait here." He said.

"You're too chicken?" Indy challenged.

Mutt angrily grabbed the whip and followed his mother over the hole. Then he swung it back to Indy, without another word.

After everyone was over, they went forward again. They were in a big hall now. There was no door, no way out, or so it seemed.

Mutt looked at the walls and saw some rocks stood out. As far as he could see, they let all the way up and to another tunnel. "We have to go upstairs."

Indy didn't look at him. "Well, do you see stairs here?"

"Yeah." He replied and Indiana turned to look at him. Mutt just pointed at the wall.

The older Jones walked towards the wall and tested the stones. "Seems to be the only way. Let's go then." He began climbing up. Everyone followed shortly after.

The stairs had let towards another tunnel. Just they way Mutt had imagined. They kept on walking, stopping when Indy stopped and stepping where Indy stepped. He came to a abrupt stop. From where he stood, Mutt could see that the tunnel ended there. With a hole to the ground.

"We have to slide down." Indiana said.

"Looks like fun." Shorty answered.

Indy sat down on the stones and slid downwards. Shorty followed without a second thought.

"You wanna go first, Mrs. Jones?" Jenny asked.

"Thank you, Jenny." Marion said and slid down as well.

"Mutt?" She then asked.

"Ladies first." He said.

"You're sweet." She said and kissed his cheek. Then she slid down herself.

Mutt looked around. 'Why?' Was the only thought running through his head, before sliding down the stones.

AN: Alright so far? This is my first Indy story and I don't know if it's okay. Thanks for reading and every review.


	11. Chapter 11 Don't ever doubt my love

AN: Oh wow this is bad! It's been like four months since I last posted and this IS the final chapter. God, I'm so sorry. I kinda forgot about this story, there's so much going on right now. Hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing. This was my first Indiana Jones story and probably the last one too. But I had so much fun writing it. Thank you.

Chp.11

Once down, the group looked around. There was no other way but the long tunnel in front of them. Indy walked first with Shorty following. Mutt was slowly dragging his feet forward. He again was the last of the group.

'I'm a failure in his eyes... I'll never be able to live up to his standarts. I'm not like him. I love fixing bikes. I'm not one to read books 'bout long dead kings of foreign countries.' Mutt was so deep in thought, he nearly collided with Jenny. He looked up and saw that they stood in front of a river.

"We gotta get over that." He stated.

Without looking at him, Indy replied. "Well, you can try if you want."

Mutt bit the inside of his cheek. He looked around and saw some sort of a rope attached to the wall. Well, he could at least try to make his father love him. If it didn't turn out the way he hoped, he'd die, but at least he wouldn't have to face his father's disappointment.

He didn't think long about it and grabbed the rope. He already managed to climb a quarter of the way, before the others caught sight of him.

"Mutt!" Marion exclaimed and everyone looked at him.

Indy's eyes widened. "What do think you're doing?!"

Mutt didn't answer. His arms were slowly getting tired and he still had to climb the other half of the way. Something beneath him growled. He stopped in his track and looked down. The youngest Jones nearly let go of the rope at the sight that greeted him. Crocodiles. And not just one but at least six or seven. He closed his eyes for a second and started climbing again.

"Mutt! Get your ass back here! Damn it!" Indiana yelled. "They boy's crazy."

Marion hit him in the arm. "He's just like you. If something happens to him, I'll skin you alive."

Indy looked her in the eyes and knew she wasn't joking. "Kid's gonna be the death of me." Before Indy could start climbing, Mutt reached the other side of the water and pressed some stone back into the wall. Many stones came out of the side of the wall, were Indy and the others could walk over.

Jones was the first at Mutt's side. "What the hell were you thinking?! You could've died! When we're back home, you're so grounded." He barked.

'So much for trying to be like him.' Mutt thought.

The five of them continued walking. Marion walked next to her husband. "You shouldn't be to hard on him, Indy. He just tries to be like you."

"Huh?"

"Don't you see it? He tries to get your attention by being reckless."

Indy turned to look at his son. Mutt walked slowly behind them, head bowed. Marion could see her husband debated with himself, but his thoughts were interrupted when they finally came to a big hall.

Indiana walked towards a throne made out of rocks. On it lay a crone made of gold. Diamonds were all over it. Next to the throne leaned a scepter. Also made of gold and diamonds.

"Jones!" Someone yelled and Indy and Mutt turned around.

"Dubrovnik." Indiana said. Dubrovnik had about ten Russian with him.

"Too bad you have to give those to me now." He said in a heavy russian accent.

Indy gave the scepter to Shorty and the crone to Marion. "When I tell you to run you run." He told them.

"Doctor Jones, no games now. Give me the treasure."

"Come and get them, comrade!" Mutt yelled.

Dubrovnik laughed. "Such a brave little man you got there, Jones."

"Go!" He said to Shorty, Jenny and Marion, then Indy looked towards his son, who had stepped forward. "Mutt, we gotta go." He whispered.

"You go, I fight them off as long as I can."

"Don't be stupid now, Mutt."

"It's what I am." He answered and Indy's heart skipped a beat.

"Come on, Son!" Indiana grabbed his son's arm and began to run. The Russian fired their weapons.

Marion, Jenny and Shorty were already out of the cave. They waited for the two men to join them. They had to get to their car as fast as possible. When they heard footsteps running, they began to move again.

"Left! Left!" Indy panted, still holding Mutt's arm, as they ran out of the cave.

Once back together they ran towards the car. Behind them, the whole cave crashed together, burrying Dubrovnik and the other reds under it.

They only stopped running, when they finally reached their car. Indiana braced himself on his tighs, breathing heavily. Shorty, Marion and Jenny were sitting on the ground, leaning against the car and Mutt had his arms and his head on the hood of the car.

After a few moments, Indy'd caught his breath again. He turned towards Mutt. "What the hell was that again?! You got a death wish or something?! This was plainly stupid!"

Mutt raised himself off the hood and looked at his father. Anger clearly written over his face. His eyes blazing. "Yeah well, sorry for being such a failure!" He yelled back and then walked away.

Marion looked at her husband. "You better get him back here soon, Jones."

Indy nodded and went after his son. He found him a moment later, sitting on a rock, head in his hands. The older Jones made his way towards him and sat down on another rock. "I'm sorry, Mutt. I was out of line."

"No, I'm sorry." The boy answered. "I just want you to love me and now you probably hate me." His voice catched in his throat.

Indy's heart sank. Guilt flooded him. "God, Mutt." He laid an arm around the boy's shoulder and pulled his son towards him. "Of course, I love you. I could never hate you, my boy."

Soon tears began to wet Indy's shirt. Mutt started sobbing silently. Just every now and then a breath hitched. Indiana stroke his back soothingly. He had one hand on the back of his son's neck, holding him tightly. "It's alright. It's alright." He kissed his head softly.

After a while they pulled apart. Mutt wiped the tears away with his sleeve and took a steadying breath as he stood up. Indy also stood and ran hand through his hair. "Don't ever doubt my love for you. Okay, Pup?" He asked, holding his son's face between his hands.

Mutt nodded and Indy hugged him again. "I love you, Dad."

Indiana grinned. "I love you, too, Son. Let's get back before your mom decides to skin me alive." He joked and Mutt laughed.


End file.
